CB Regular Quests 2014 Page 6
All quest series as of July 19, 2014 in alphabetical order. * A Bobcat's Breakfast - Brightwood Armada: Regular Quests 2014 Page 1 * Brightwood Bistro - Dummy Whacking: Regular Quests 2014 Page 2 * Eatza Pizza - Grocery Grab: Regular Quests 2014 Page 3 *Groovy Grooming - Legend of Lionheart: Regular Quests 2014 Page 4 *Life, Liberty and Lions - Out of Season: Regular Quests 2014 Page 5 *Paint Pigments - Scarebear: Regular Quests 2014 Page 6 (This Page) *Schooling Around - Storage Sled: Regular Quests 2014 Page 7 *Storytime Magic - Tomato, Tomato: Regular Quests 2014 Page 8 *Tower of Terror - Zesty Cool: Regular Quests 2014 Page 9 Perk Perk Percolate Depends on *Party's On Axes: 0 Perk Perk Percolate *Have a Coffee Tree. **Purchase Coffee Tree in Market under Trees. Pick a Pickle Depends on *The Right Stuff Axes: 0 Pick a Pickle *Build a Pickle Shop for Petra. **Purchase Pickle Shop in Market under Buildings. Picture Time Depends on *Seal the Deal Axes: 0 Picture Time *Build a holiday photo booth! **Purchase Seasonal Photo Op in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Planning for the Future Depends on *Playing in the Forest Axes: 0 Planning for the Future *Build a Town Hall. **Purchase Town Hall in Market under Buildings. (1x) Pool Rules Depends on *Perfect Cup of Coffee Axes: 0 Hammock Amok *Have 2 Plum Trees to stretch a hammock. **Purchase Plum Tree in Market under Trees. Pool Tools *Have a Rocky Pool for the kiddies. **Purchase Rocky Pool in Market under Buildings. Smelly Belly *Have a Hollow Log House. **Purchase Hollow Log House in Market under Houses. Porcupine Place Depends on *Swan Song Axes: 0 Porcupine Place *Build a home for the Lovely Porcupines. **Purchase Garden Home in Market under Houses. (1x) Practice Makes Perfect Depends on *Bananas! Axes: 0 Pottery Class *Build a Pottery Shop. **Purchase Pottery Shop in Market under Buildings. (1x) Boat House *Build a Boat House with Papa Edmund. **Purchase Boat Home in Market under Houses. (1x) Pretzel Stand! Depends on *Kicked Out Axes: 0 Pretzel Stand! *Build a Pretzel Stand. **Buy a Pretzel Stand from the Market under Buildings. (1x) Public Library Depends on *A Growing Village Axes: 0 Brightwood Library *Have a Public Library. **Purchase a Public Library from the Market under Buildings. Puddle Stomping Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 First, Stay Dry *Build an Umbrella Shop. **Purchase Umbrella Shop in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Rainy Day Hideout *Purchase the Rainy House from the Market. **Purchase Rainy House in the Market under Houses. (1x) Recycling Program Depends on *Nut Delivery Axes: 0 Sustaining Momentum *Build a Sustainable Home! **Purchase Sustainable Home in Market under Houses. (1x) Remember the Fair Depends on *Tomato Paint Axes: 0 Souvenir Shop! *Build a Souvenir Shop in the Village. **Purchase Souvenir Shop in Market under Buildings. Renewal Depends on *Snug as a Bug Axes: 0 Fit For A Prince *Build a Jungle Hut for the Frog newcomers. **Purchase Jungle Hut in Market under Houses. Rowan's Routine Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Funny Business *Buy the Brightwood Comedy Club. **Purchase Brightwood Comedy Club in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) No Biz Like Showbiz *Purchase the Taiga House from the Market. **Purchase Taiga House in the Market under Houses. (1x) Scarebear Depends on *Warming Up Axes: 8 Hibernation Storage *Build a Harvest Farm in the Village! **Purchase Harvest Farm in Market under Town Building. (1x) Mr. Turkey! *Build Mr. Turkey a home in the Village! **Purchase a Feather House in Market under Houses.